Helix Dragonoid/Image Gallery
Anime helixballform.png|Helix Dragonoid in open ball form helixjetkorballform.png|Helix Dragonoid attached to JetKor in ball form subterrahelixball.png|Subterra Helix Dragonoid in open ball form subterrahelixjetkorball.png|Subterra Helix Dragonoid with JetKor in open ball form helix bakuganform.png|Helix Dragonoid in Bakugan form jetkorhelxbakuganform.png|Helix Dragonoid with JetKor in Bakugan form galactic dragfon.png|Helix Dragonoid using Galactic Dragon dragon hummer.png|Helix Dragonoid using Dragon Hummer dragonphalanx.png|Helix Dragonoid using Dragon Phalanx spinning wall.png|Helix Dragonoid using Spinning Wall firim tornado.png|Helix Dragonoid using Firim Tornado burning reflector.png|Helix Dragonoid using Burning Reflector powerglazer.png|Helix Dragonoid using Power Glazer helixdragonimpulse.png|Helix Dragonoid using Dragon Impulse dragonsurge.png|Helix Dragonoid using Dragon Surge jetkordelta.png|Helix Dragonoid with JetKor using JetKor Delta jetkorengage.png|Helix Dragonoid about to engage attack with JetKor Flame Impact drago.gif|Helix Drago being scanned by Marucho's computer for Battle Gear DNA code mkhx.jpg|Helix Dragonoid versus Helios MK2 helixvsaranut.png|Helix Dragonoid versus Haos Aranaut Helix Drago VS Aranaut.PNG|Helix Dragonoid versus Aranaut Resistance_Bakugan.png|All Resistance Bakugan Helix Dragonoid Top Middle hdhw.jpg|Hawktor and Helix Dragonoid Hbbw.jpg|Birthday Cake Mrlxnomhlxx.jpg|Merlix using Jinx Magic on Helix Dragonoid Drago_and_the_Element.png|Neo Ziperator transferring The Element to Helix Dragonoid Helix_Dragonoid_Evolve.jpg|Helix Dragonoid evolving into Lumino Dragonoid after receiving The Element Sid_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg|Sid and Helix Dragonoid Helix Dragonoid being traped by Rubanoid.jpg|Destrakon Gear attacking Drago IMG 0086.png|Dan and Helix Dragonoid in the intermission Dhgi.jpg|Dan and Helix Dragonoid in the intermission Helios MK2 and Helix Dragonoid.jpg|Helios MK2 and Helix Dragonoid BTSystem8.jpg BTSystem9.jpg HaosWolf 545.jpeg 2064.jpg 2066.jpg 2063.jpg 2062.jpg 2059.jpg 2057.jpg Screen Shot 2012-01-07 at 3.33.39 PM.JPG helix drago crystaliser.1 et entrain de se faire découper 1.JPG|Drago is cut out helix drago se fait broyer les os 4.JPG|Drago is breaking bones Screenshot_20190407-212804.png|Subterra Helix Dragonoid with JetKor Game Bakugan Hx3.jpg|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid HDT3D_3.jpg|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid with JetKor IMG 3957.jpg|Prototype Pyrus Helix Dragonoid Helix_Draganoid.jpg|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid Helix Drago With Battle Gear.jpg|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid with JetKor attached Hlxg.jpg|Helix Dragonoid equipped with Twin Destructor Aquos_helix_dragonoid.jpg|Aquos Helix Dragonoid 0408001111a.jpg|Ventus Helix Dragonoid BakuCamo_Ventus_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg|Packaged BakuCamo Ventus Helix Dragonoid BakuCamo_Ventus_Helix_Dragonoid_2.jpg|BakuCamo Ventus Helix Dragonoid Crimson_And_Pearl_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg|Mispackaged with wrong DNA code, or wrong paintjob Crimson and Pearl Helix Dragonoid Bg097-7r1.jpg|Subterra Helix Dragonoid (Closed) Bg097-7r0.jpg|Subterra Helix Dragonoid (Open) Haos_Helix_Dragonoid_2.jpg EvilTwinPk small.jpg|Helix Dragonoid Evil Twin Pack Evil_Twin_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg Clear_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg|Clear Helix Dragonoid BakuMorph_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg Haoslongflyhelixdualpack.png Subterracobrakushelixdualpack.png IMG 0283.JPG Screen shot 2010-12-11 at 12.02.34 PM.png|McDonalds version of Helix Dragonoid PatrykJan Cesarz HaosWolf 45 (12).jpg|BakuEvolutions Helix Dragonoid $(KGrHqZ,!lgE1F4lVTZcBN(+tLyY,g~~ 12.JPG PatrykJan Cesarz HaosWolf 45 (9).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (111).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (110).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (109).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (108).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (107).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (112).JPG Helix drago deluxe jetkor.png|Deluxe Jetkor on Helix Dragonoid Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (11).PNG Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (12).PNG Picture 6ooooooooooooooo.png DarkShadow07 (55).jpg DarkShadow07 (53).jpg DarkShadow07 (52).jpg IMG_20161231_141331544~2.jpg|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid (complete open front) IMG_20161231_141357195~2.jpg IMG_20161231_141413886~2.jpg IMG_20161231_141445689.jpg|(closed front) Helix Character Pack.jpg|Helix Dragonoid Character Pack Trans Helix closed.jpg|Translucent Pyrus Helix Dragonoid (Closed) Trans Helix open.jpg|Translucent Pyrus Helix Dragonoid (incomplete open front) Trans Helix horns out.jpg|Translucent Pyrus Helix Dragonoid (complete open front) Trans Helix BG ready.jpg Trans Helix Deluxe JetKor.jpg|Translucent Pyrus Helix Dragonoid with Deluxe JetKor IMG_20161231_141525449.jpg|BakuStealth Ventus (possibly a Darkus misprint) Helix Dragonoid (complete open front) IMG_20161231_141517307~2.jpg IMG_20161231_141537739~2.jpg IMG_20161231_141604035~2.jpg|(closed front) Card(s) 29a_Helix_Dragonoid-762x1024.jpg|Helix Dragonoid's Ability Card 15a_The_AU_Plateau-762x1024.jpg|Helix Dragonoid and JetKor on the Gate Card "The AU Plateau" Helixdrago.jpg Bakugan Dimensions Pyrus HelixDragonoid_Open.png Ventus_HelixDragonoid_Open.png Aquos_HelixDragonoid_Open.png Darkus_HelixDragonoid_Open.png Haos_HelixDragonoid_Open.png Subterra_HelixDragonoid_Open.png Camo_HelixDragonoid_Open.png Clear_HelixDragonoid_Open.png Pyrus_HelixDragonoid_Evo_Open.png Pyrus_HelixDragonoid_Closed.png Darkus_HelixDragonoid_Closed.png Clear_HelixDragonoid_Closed.png Haos_HelixDragonoid_Closed.png Stealth_HelixDragonoid_Closed.png Ventus_HelixDragonoid_Closed.png Aquos_HelixDragonoid_Closed.png Subterra_HelixDragonoid_Closed.png Pyrus_HelixDragonoid_Evo.png Pyrus_HelixDragonoid.png Camo_HelixDragonoid.png Aquos_HelixDragonoid.png Darkus_HelixDragonoid.png Haos_HelixDragonoid.png Subterra_HelixDragonoid.png Pyrus Evo HelixDragonoid.png Clear_HelixDragonoid.png CrimsonPearl_HelixDragonoid.png EvilTwin_HelixDragonoid.png Helix_Aquos_attck.png Darkus Clear Helix.PNG 467px-Ingram's_1200_Helix.png Clear Helix Collection.PNG Twins.PNG XD_LOL.png Sub_helix_saber.png SHD.png Evil_Helix.png Evil_Bakugan_Helix_Drago.png CP Helix Dragonoid BD.jpg|Crimson & Pearl Helix Dragonoid| Ability Card Images Flaminguppercut.jpg Flareshield.jpg Flashover.jpg Heataura.jpg Ignition.jpg Lavawave.jpg Nova Dive.jpg Searing Blast.jpg Whirlingblaze.jpg Wildcombustion.jpg Downdraft.jpg Growingstorm.jpg Swirlingbreeze.jpg Howlinggale.jpg Windburst.jpg Updraft.jpg Strengthofthemountains.jpg Devitalize.jpg Rapidfire.jpg Rocketshot.jpg Jet.jpg Lanceandshield.jpg Wingover.jpg Beamblitzer.jpg Blasternoid.jpg Explosivevolley.jpg Evasion.jpg Mach_Speed.jpg Other 201109_1280-1024.jpg|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid with Silver JetKor in calender of September 2011 bgi-helixdragonoid.png|Helix Dragonoid IM icon gi_dan_helixdragonoid_1024x768.jpg|Dan and Helix Dragonoid (Gundalian Invaders Wallpaper) dimensions_dan_helixdrago_1024x768.jpg Dan_small.jpg Helix 01.jpg 213368c12ac25c0de48bcc492e60265b.jpg helix_dragonoid_by_zerocolombiano-d4y5eid.jpg Helixxdragonoidx.jpg Category:Image Galleries